Freedom
by PrinceOfUchiha
Summary: Sasuke has nothing to lose as the Fourth Great Ninja War ends He knows if he returns home he will only cause damage. He knows he alone can not revive the Uchiha Clan. He knows there is only one way to save his clan along with himself- he must go back to the past. He must warn the Uchiha clan and make a better future. (HashiramaxMadara, TobiramaxIzuna, family bonding.)
1. Freedom is Having Nothing to Lose

Sasuke Uchiha had nothing left to lose. His clan was gone. He now knew he couldn't revive the clan, after all, he was only one person. Even if he married, the clan genes would be lost in a pool of other bloodlines. It wasn't as if Itachi could help him anymore. Not when he had ended the man himself. He had ended the life of one of the only ones to ever love him. There was still Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi he supposed. To return to the village after declaring war on it only weeks ago, though? It would be a disaster, realistically.

Naruto was hailed as a hero. If he returned, it would only hurt his best friend's chances of fulfilling his dream as the Hokage. Sakura truly did seem to care for him, and he did too, but only as a teammate. He knew there would never be anything more. Then Kakashi...well, the man was like a father to him. He knew he had disappointed him, and he couldn't stand to think about the possibility he would do it again. He had gone against everything his sensei had ever told him. He didn't deserve his affection. Knowing this all, he could only come to one solution to the problem of him returning home. He needed to find somewhere new to spend his days.

In the end, he realized he was completely free now. He had nothing to lose. Knowing this, he was able to go beyond any boundaries he would have previously set for himself. He no longer feared that he may harm his friends, or that he may do something so terrible he couldn't return home. After all, he was far away from them now. With this new freedom, it was easy to find a solution to his problems. It only took three months in Orochimaru's old lair to figure out his next move.

He would be going to the past, where he could right his wrongs. After a lot of testing, not resting for day nor night, he realized it wouldn't interfere with the current world if he went to the past and was careful. It seemed, based on what he had read, that it would create a split reality from this one. It wouldn't mess up this world, it would only create a new one. All would be fine, he reasoned. He could save his clan. He could find someone to spend the rest of his days with. He could have children. He would be able to be happy.

Because of this, he had no hesitancy as he used his newly created jutsu. He was going back to the Warring States Period. The era where the Senju and Uchiha were still locked in battle-- where he knew his clan was strongest and most likely to accept him. He gave a light smirk as he formed the complex hand signs and drew a bit of blood. He was going to start his new life.

TKTKTKTKKTKTKTKTKTKKTKTK

Sasuke stood outside the spot he knew to be the hidden Uchiha compound from back in the warring states period. He was glad his clan was so obsessed with the details of their past, or he would have spent weeks looking for it alone. He had adjusted his clothing to fit the era better-- he now wore a simple blue kimono, obi wrapped tightly around his waist. His legs and arms had the appropriate thin padding on them, though his weapons resided in his small blue carrying bag. He didn't want to seem like he was asking for a fight.

He could see the guards only a few feet away and was satisfied to see that they hadn't spotted him yet. It seemed he hadn't lost any of his powers in the travel through time as he had worried. He did, however, step out from the shadows, hands raised as the men quickly took to holding their kunai up in defense, Sharingan a bright and bloodied red. "Who are you? State your business!" one of them demanded, not recognizing him.

Sasuke gave a deep bow. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I have come from far away, but I am an Uchiha, I assure you." single visible Sharingan lightly flashing red as proof. "I intend no harm to anyone within your clan. I only hope to speak to Tajima-Sama, if given the chance." knowing that at this point Madara's father was still in rule over the clan.

The men slowly lowered their weapons, glancing at each other, then waving him inside the gates of the tightly locked up compound. "Alright, come on inside." one of them spoke. As he was told, Sasuke stood from his kneeling position to follow him. The same man glanced over at him as they walked, apparently deciding to start a conversation. "So, you said you came from far away. Where exactly?"

Sasuke followed behind them quietly, answering with the story he had prepared for anyone he didn't deem trustworthy with his secret just yet. "A small village, to the north. It's called Sato by the people living there. A genjutsu village, hidden from the world. I doubt you would have heard of it."

The other man chirped in, interested, "Oh? You have the Sharingan, so clearly you're at least half Uchiha. Why were your parents so far away from the clan? You seem old enough to be off on your own, but why did it take so long for you to search out your home clan?"

Looking down a bit, Sasuke gave the bitter lie he had practiced for days. "My father was a bastard child. He was abandoned in a Senju village as an infant. He worked as a slave to a noble clansmen until he fell in love with a Senju peasant. They were chased from their village as it was revealed she was pregnant. Sato village was the best hiding place from the Senju and Uchiha. They both worried our family would be killed if either clan found us. They recently died in a raid, along with the village, so I figured this was the best next stop. Either this clan allows me to join and I help in any way I can, or I am killed as a Senju spawn. Either way, I have nothing left to lose. I might as well be useful to the clan if my life back home is over."

Both men looked torn between weary and pitiful. Sasuke expected this, but it was also the only way to explain his swirling purple eye if anyone caught sight of it under his hair. He heard the man beside him asked, "Why not the Senju? They are just as much your clan as we are."

Sasuke easily dismissed this. "My mother was chased away simply because I was alive. It was far more likely I would be killed there," he explained, quieting down as they arrived at the main house. The guards outside the house eyed him wearily, but with a pair of nods from the gate guards, he was let in.

As he entered, he noticed the Uchiha men all sat huddled up around a strategy board, looking less than pleased to be interrupted. Sasuke spotted Tajima immediately, making eye contact with the much older man and straightening his back out of habit. The man reminded him so much of his own father with those eyes which seemed to go right through him. On his right was Madara, who looked to be about nineteen. The older boy sent him a serious, but not angry look. It seemed Madara hadn't always been so cold to his clan. On Tajima's left side was an eighteen-year-old Izuna, who looked frustrated at being interrupted, but said nothing. In fact, no one said nothing for a long moment, not until the guard got the hint and left, closing the door behind him.

Once they were left alone, Sasuke gave a deep bow. He bowed until he was kneeling on one knee, the ultimate form of submission and respect for the Uchiha clan. "I apologize if I am interrupting, but I believe it would be best to speak with you all as soon as possible. I come with both a request and an offer."

Tajima nodded, moving from the table to walk towards him. His shoulders were back as he looked down at the boy, not motioning for him to stand just yet. "That request will depend upon who you are and what exactly you have to offer."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I am a pureblooded Uchiha, though not from this time period." he could only hope the items he had brought in his bag would be proof enough. He kept his head down but pulled a photo album from his bag. It was one of the clan-- for generations, the images of the clan leaders and the most important members had been held in it. First, it was portraits of early leaders, done by master painters, then later it was of the most important members by photo. He opened it up, exposing the most recent photo of the clan-- the one taken of his father, the rest of the clan clustered up behind him.

"I have come from about ninety years in the future. In this photo album are the photos of all the past heads of our clan, as proof. I couldn't have mimicked some of those portraits and photos are unknown to this time period. I have come here to offer a warning about the future. For our clan, it is not a bright one. We outlive the Senju, yes, but at a steep cost with no honor." he explained. He felt a hand on his shoulder, signaling that he was allowed to at least look up.

When he did, he spotted the man looking over the photos with interested and disbelieving eyes. "From the future? Our clan dishonored?" looking down at the boy with narrowed eyes, "You didn't tell the gatekeeper that, did you? You'll have the compound in a panic!" he barked.

Sasuke shook his head back and forth, grimacing a bit at the loudness of his voice. He noticed Madara and Izuna had come over now too, interested in the conversation. "I claimed to be a Senju and Uchiha mixblood, running away from his slaughtered village. It served as the only good excuse as to why I wouldn't have come for the clan sooner. It will also explain what you all probably see as a mutilated Sharingan and my missing arm." lifting his hair to reveal his rinnegan. He would rather hide it, but hair was hair, and it could easily blow to the side and reveal it at any time. There was no use hiding it if he was to live in this time period. "Me coming from the future could change a lot, or it could change little to nothing. I assumed it would be best to let you make the call since it is your clan during this time period." that, and the Uchiha's insane loyalty to him would have made it impossible to do without his help.

Izuna spoke this time. "I think we should wait until we have more information, father. Let him give us all the information, then we can make the call."

Madara nodded in agreement, glancing over at Sasuke. "We know of the offer now, but what of the request? You have information that could save hundreds of lives, our entire clan. What are you wanting in return? Gold? Weapons? Something unique to the past?" eyeing him wearily.

Sasuke's head lowered slightly, but he didn't hesitate with his request. "In the future of our clan, which I will explain later, I am the only survivor of the Uchiha. My allies have become my enemies. I have no place left in that time. I request that you allow me to stay here, in the Uchiha compound. I will give you all the information on the future as well as share many techniques which wouldn't be learned for many years." he proposed.

Tajima looked unsure, but nodded after a moment, motioning that he was allowed to stand. "Very well, Sasuke. I will allow this, but under the condition that you remain in the head house with us to be under strict supervision. There is always a chance your story of being half Senju is true and the images are only a very skilled illusion. For the safety of the clan, however, I will take your word for now. You will stay in the guest room until we deem you trustworthy, as well as wear this chakra seal."

As Sasuke stood, he noticed a tracking seal and nodded. Though he could probably destroy it at any time, it wasn't in his best interest to act suspicious. He needed to protect the future of his clan.


	2. No One is Fully Free Of Fear

As he was lead to a back room, Sasuke idely rubbed against the tracking device. It made sense that they would track him, on the off chance he was reporting to a Senju. He laid his bag in the corner of the room, glancing around briefly. It had only a bed, a small table, and a weapons rack. Its floors were aged, the same with the ceiling. The only sign of decoration was the dark blue rug at the foot of the bed. In comparison to his old room, it looked like a dump, but he was sure it was considered extravagant by the standards of the time.

He heard a noise behind him and turned quickly on reflex. He only barely resisted pulling his kunai from his bag as he noticed it wasn't an attacker. It was Madara. He glanced up at the older teen, noticing the man was still taller than him by quite a bit. But then, he was three years older than him.

Madara allowed the younger teen to study him for a moment, leaning back on the doorway with crossed arms. "If you're from so far ahead in the future, I'm sure this room isn't much. These days we don't have a lot of time to focus on trivial furnishings."

Sasuke nodded a bit, his finger flinching slightly as Madara took a step forward. This was the same man who had stabbed him through the chest only a few months ago. He had been healed of course, but it didn't stop him from being weary. Logically, he knew Madara had no reason to harm him. Emotionally, however, he couldn't stop the fear of being put in such a situation again. Being an Uchiha, he of course naturally leaned to siding with his emotions. Sasuke felt it was foolish, but even so, he couldn't help his nerves. He gave a mask of apathy despite his feelings. "It's a nice room. I might be from the future where things are a lot more relaxed overall, but I'm still a ninja. Any room is welcomed oversleeping in the forest." he reasoned.

Hearing this, Madara gave a light chuckle. "That's true." though the stressed and weary look in Sasuke's eyes were not suppressed enough for Madara not to notice. He tried to relax the situation by steering the conversation elsewhere. "You look an awful lot like Izuna. Are you a descendant of the main household?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am part of my generation of Uchiha's main household. My father was the head of the clan." he nodded, noting to himself that he did look quite a bit like Izuna. "My mother was Izuna's great-great-great-granddaughter, born through an arranged marriage. She never got to know him of course, since he passed away so long before she was even a thought." face tinted red as he mentioned Izuna's impending death, though he steadied himself easily. Shit, he felt like the blonde idiot. Was that not the entire reason his world was put in such danger? He mentally prepared to reach for his sharingan if "Not that his death will neccessarily come soon-" he was interrupted only by Madara resting a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke froze lightly at the touch but didn't fight against it.

"I take it you aren't usually this jumpy? You were calm-- relaxed even-- when speaking to my father. Have I done something to frighten you?" The absolute look of guilt in Madara's eyes made Sasuke's stomach turn. How he was able to see through Sasuke so easily, the youngerteen wasn't sure. He supposed it would be expected of a clan heir. Itachi had done it too.

He shook his head back and forth lightly, refusing to look into Madara's eyes. "No-- I'm not. You haven't done anything. I'm just tired from the jutsu here. It took a lot of chakra. I'll be more myself when I get some rest." he assured him with the half-lie. He was tired, ready to collapse at any moment. He was sure he wouldn't be as stressed when he got some sleep.

Madara nodded a bit, not completely buying it, but willing to let him lie for now. The boy looked slightly shaken in his opinion and, unlike the Senju, the Uchiha hated the fact that children were put under such pressures in the ninja world. They knew how much harsher it was on them, so he could only imagine the stress he must be under from having to take on such a large task. Even then, Madara knew he didn't know the half of it yet. "Alright. Why don't you lie down for a bit? My father is speaking with the elders, he won't be back for a few hours. Izuna and I need to get some training done. We'll wake you up later tonight so you can explain everything when you're better rested." moving towards the doorway to give him some space.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, watching as Madara left. His stomach turned as he set a few barriers around himself to alert him when someone entered the room. Madara seemed so nice at this point. He seemed to worry over his clan and Sasuke as a person. He still had a killer aura around him-- no doubt there-- but it wasn't as destructive as it seemed in his time. It was almost protective. Was this Madara Uchiha before the death of his brother?

TKTKTKTKTKKTKTKTKTKKTK

Izuna's sword clashed with his elder brother's, the two's training going on as usual, though the two having a few topics to talk on besides the clan. "What do you think of the traveler, brother? He looks pretty handsome. Remind you of anyone?" Izuna smirked, sending a particularly hard strike at Madara.

His elder brother only rolled his eyes good-naturedly, blocking the attack with ease and sweeping at the other's leg. "Now, now, Izuna. You know I'll support you if you want to get yourself a husband instead of a wife, but don't go dotting on that one. I asked, and according to him, that's your great-great-great-great grandson." he joked, watching as Izuna gave him a glare at the very idea. "As for what I think of him, that's simple. I think he'll do a lot of good for the clan if he tells the full truth."

"That's true, but he seems a bit odd. He's from the future, it has to be better than this, right? The future is supposed to be ruled by the Uchiha. We're supposed to be safe and do not need so much fighting. Yet...he's only sixteen and used such an unbelievable jutsu. He easily got into the Uchiha compound through smarts alone. He wasn't foolish enough to start a panic. He barely blinked when father went into alert over the idea of panic among the clan. He easily allowed us to place a tracker on him even though I get the feeling he could take it off at any moment. Even now, I sense chakra walls coming from the guest room. He's wary enough to guard himself as he sleeps. Those instincts aren't born in a time of peace, brother. He spoke of a painful future for our clan. Does this mean that all our fighting is for nothing?" Izuna spoke in frustration.

Madara tossed his swords to the side, striking Izuna's shoulder as he noticed the lack of focus. Izuna snapped back to reality as he felt the hit, returning the kick with a punch for the exposed knees, hoping to knock him off balance. "We'll know soon enough, little brother. As you said, that's a high-level jutsu. He's clearly worn out. The chakra within a person doesn't grow to its maximum level until they hit nineteen. His chakra supplies aren't even fully grown. He deserves the rest, taking on such a large mission as coming back to warn us."

Izuna nodded, sighing a bit in defeat as Madara sent him slamming back into a tree. "I guess you're right. I just...I hope our fighting is all worth something someday. I don't want our brothers to of died in vain." he admitted, taking the hand Madara offered him to stand up. He was surprised as he felt Madara wrap an arm around him.

"I know Izuna...I know." he took a breath. "Sasuke also mentioned...your fate. He mentioned that you would die, which I understand. Everyone has to die eventually. The way he said it though, it was as though he was preparing for a fight after he realized what he had said."

The younger Uchiha nodded, giving an interesting look. "I wonder why he would be so weary of the mention of my death. It wasn't as if we could have been close, I would be dead years before he was born.

Madara nodded. "That's what I wondered about too. It's odd, but I suppose we'll have to wait for father to return with the elders for him to explain. He seems almost like he's weary of me, which makes it all the odder. He's stressed by your death and by my presence if I'm too close, yet he so calmly carries out the rest of his mission. He's got a lot to explain tonight."

TKTKTKKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKKTK

As Sasuke felt someone enter his room, his eyes snapped open. He bound from the bed, grabbing the kunai he had placed under his pillow. His single visible eye turned a bright red but dulled a bit as he noticed Tijma, a few elder Uchiha standing being him with a mix of unamused and impressed looks.

Sasuke dropped the shields and laid his weapon down as he spotted them, giving a deep bow once more. An elder woman motioned with her hands to rise and follow, so he did. He headed out with them to the living room, where the elders sat along with Madara and Izuna on either side of the huge tatami. Tajima coughed, resting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "As I have told you all, this is Sasuke Uchiha, from approximately ninety years in the future. He has come offering information in exchange for a spot within our clan walls. I have granted this request for now, though what we do with the future depends on what he warns us of. Sasuke, I want you to tell us everything you know, from the beginning." he commanded, giving him the spotlight and moving to lean on the doorway.

Sasuke nodded a bit, glancing around briefly as he knew all eyes were on him. "You all surely know of the god which our clan descended from, Indra Uchiha." noticing a few nods, he continued. "What you may not know, is that Indra once had a younger brother. This younger brother's name was Asura. Unlike Indra who held natural talent for the ninja ways, Asura was born talentless with a large heart. Because of this, Indra has been known to represent the power of a ninja while Asura became known as the spirit of the ninja"

A few elders looked annoyed at the story, almost offended by the way Sasuke seemed to be reading a fairytale to them as if they were children. Madara and Izuna, on the other hand, looked interested. "Because Asura carried on his father's peaceful ideals, he was placed as the heir to his father's ninja teachings rather than Indra, who thought peace could only be obtained through force."

The sixteen year old explained, "Indra was manipulated into feeling jealous of his little brother. He felt that he deserved to be the heir because of his natural talent. This led to the two brothers fighting. They fought when Indra was at the height of his power. He had unlocked all the forms of the Sharingan, besides the rinnegan which I'll get to later. He was set to defeat his father and brother when the village sent Asura all their chakra. This lead to a defeat on Indra's side, resulting in him going into hiding until his eventual death."

Now for the hard to swollow part. "His spirit lived on though, through the Uchiha clan and ninjutsu, both of which he created. His brother's spirit continued as well, through the spirits of ninja everywhere and as the clan he created. He first created the Senju, which eventually lead to the Uzumaki clan." he noticed a few disgusted looks but didn't let them interject. "That wasn't the only way they lived on though. Their chakra is inherited by a new ninja every few decades. Indra's most recent incarnates are Madara and I. We both share the chakra and to some extent spirit of Indra. Asura's most recent incarnates are Hashirama Senju and most recently, in my time, an Uzumaki boy named Naruto."

"Their spirits have continued throughout the years, each of them following the same path in my future. Just as Asura never hated his elder brother no matter the evil he did, the reincarnates are bound by destiny to want to create a bond. Madara, you were once close with Hashirama, when you were young. This was no coincidence. It is your chakra, crying out for its missing brother. It's similar to Naruto and I. Our rivalry and friendship can not be broken, no matter how hard I try. No matter how many times Indra rebels against his family, they will always love him. That is why the Senju and the Uchiha have fought for so many years. They don't fight out of hate. They fight in the same way two brothers do. Of course, there is only one way to stop a fight between brothers."

Madara gave a look a realization. "The only way to stop is for both sides to admit to their weaknesses. I knew it. An alliance between the Uchiha and Senju is possible, isn't it?" he demanded with a look of disbelief and hope. After all, he had thrown such ideas away years ago.

Sasuke nodded. "Exactly. In my world, that is exactly what you did. You and Izuna unlock a special Sharingan ability, and your father places you as the next clan head. You take over the ninja world seemingly over the course of a few months. There is only one clan you can never defeat. The Senju. After a particularly harsh battle, where Izuna dies by the hand of an enemy, you sign an agreement to ally yourself with the Senju out of honor for your brother's one lasting wish. For your family's death to not be in vain. You and Hashirama, the leader of the Senju, create Konoha. The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The place many ninja including myself were born and raised."

He tried not to focus on this, prying himself back to the warning. "You were set to become the Hokage, also known as the leader of this village, much like Indra was set to become the heir. The only issue is Tobirama of the Senju. He proposes a vote to decide who runs the leaf. Hashirama wins, making him the leader of the leaf. Indra's spirit couldn't accept this, of course. It was like Asura was defeating him all over again. That combined with the betrayal you felt from the clan, who voted for Hashirama over you, and the recent death of Izuna...it was only a matter of time before you snapped."

"You attacked Hashirama. You tried to kill him. He was heartbroken and mourned over his choice for a long while according to what he told me when I spoke with him. He had a village to protect though. This village was what you both worked so hard to protect. A place where children wouldn't be forced into wars too often. He couldn't let you destroy it. Because of this, he killed you in what is now known as the Vally of the End. Or so the world thought for years. In reality, you escaped, swearing your vengeance on the Uchiha for never supporting you as well as the village. You took in a near dead Uchiha child years later, manipulating him into promising to revive you with what we call the reanimation jutsu. He does. With the help of him and many other ninjas, you were revived a few months ago in our world. It was the mark of the Fourth Great Ninja War."

Sasuke's eyes hardened lightly, keeping his mask of perfect apathy. "Our village had been peaceful for sixteen years. One of the last attack on it was from the boy you manipulated. He attacked with the nine-tailed fox using his Sharingan. The attack killed the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's father. The beast was sealed into Naruto, both his parents dying."

"Even so, life went on for everyone else, besides one other small detail. By sending the ninetails to attack the village, the seeds of distrust had been watered within the Uchiha clan. The village had never trusted us before, but after that, it was so much worse. They pushed us to the edge of the village, where help would take so much longer to arrive. They forced Itachi, eldest heir to the Uchiha clan, to join the ANBU. A force directly under the control of one of the village elders. The mistreatment was unbearable for many. The Uchiha Clan head started a coup. Itachi was sent in as a double agent, to spy on the village, but he was also spying for the village." he didn't allow his emotions to slip through, not letting his voice waver as he focused in on the neccessary details.

"Itachi told the village about the coup, in hopes of making a compromise so they wouldn't react harshly. In the end, the Third Hokage wasn't as good of a man as everyone thought. He allowed the village elder, Danzo, to force Itachi into making a choice. Either he killed the entire Uchiha clan, and be allowed to spare me...or they would send someone in to kill everyone, including him and I. Itachi knew that if our village had a civil war, the other countries would invade. To stop this, he took on the role of a villain himself. He killed our entire clan except me, claiming it was on a whim, that he wanted to test his strength. He told me to seek him out and kill him once I was strong enough. This was his way of keeping me motivated to live, making me look like a hero to the village, and helping our clan. He left me alive not only because he loved me, but because of the clan. He would want me to go back and fix the village at its roots if I could. That's why I have come back, to let you all know of what is to come if you continue on the same path." he explained.

"So many lives were lost in the last few months alone, all because of a bitter grudge. Our village wasn't prepared to deal with you when you were reanimated. You had taken cells from Hashirama's body and merged them with your own, creating the rinnegan." lifting his hair to show his single purple eye. "You tried to capture everyone in a genjutsu world, where everything would be great, except no one would truly be alive or have a choice. We could barely hold you off. There were five large villages, revived legendary ninja, plus plenty of small allies trying to stop you. You tried to get me to join you. You tried to manipulate the hate I felt towards the village for the death of my brother. I refused, knowing it wasn't what Itachi would have wanted. Upon hearing my refusal, I was killed."

He knew he was growing emotional, the hate for what Madara had done making his chakra flare gently. The teen kept his anger in check however, knowing that attacking the heir to their clan would end poorly. He looked into Madara's eyes and was comforted by a look of guilt and shock. He took a few seconds to ease his chakra flare. This Madara had done no such things. He didn't deserve the brunt of Sasuke's anger. He steered back to the facts, needing to stay calm. "After I died, I awoke in a space with the spirit of Indra and Asura's father. He gave me the rinnegan to help Naruto defeat you. With it, I have the blessing of both Indra and Asura. With this blessing, the fight between brothers can end. Naruto and I eventually beat you, for the most part."

Of course his spirit's family was unreasonable, so that couldn't be the end. "Unfortunately, Indra and Asura's grandmother showed up and we had to defeat her. Hashirama finished you off, and you both passed onto the spirit realm together, sharing a drink as war buddies from what I heard. In your last moments, Hashirama remained with you." not wanting Madara to become bitter towards Hashirama for killing him twice over. "We defeated Indra and Asura's grandmother, and after that is when I left. I worked to create a time travel jutsu so I could come here and offer my assistance. If the village is created on good terms between you and Hashirama, so much conflict can be avoided. Your dream can truly come true, without bitter feelings in the end. The death of your brother, of my brother, of our entire clan, could be avoided. The world could be at peace if you and Hashriama are on the same side." he finished.

There was a long silence before, finally, Tijma set a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gave the elders a serious look. "I think this would be a good time to extend our hand in peace to the Senju, to tell them this. If they understand, we will make a mighty team together. I've been speaking with the head of the Senju for months now, but we can never find the right ground. Sasuke, do you have any ideas along with showing them this to reinforce us joining forces?"

Sasuke glanced over at Madara. "According to Hashirama when I fought with him on the battlefield, he once held feelings for a high ranking Uchiha. Perhaps a marriage, if both parties agree. What do you think Madara? Do you know of any Uchiha who have feelings for him or should we try just sticking him with the hottest man willing." he smirked, earning dropped jaws and bright blushes from not only the elders but the brothers as well. Their shock and flustering was more than enough relief from the tension in the room, luckily.


End file.
